When Darkness Controls
by shelly99
Summary: CHAPTER TWO IS UPAfter Voldemort wins, the Ministry is after a book he wants, Ginny Weasley is Draco Malfoy's conact. It's the 2nd story in this series.
1. Spys Like Us

Disclaimers:  I own the Harry Potter books, does that count?  
A/N: Yes, people, yet another Draco/Ginny story.  I really need to get a life.  Does anyone know where I can buy one?  Okay, this is the second story/couple in my "When Darkness . . " series, so if you want the full affect, read my other four stories, too.  But you really don't have to.  And it won't make me cry *sniffles* just kidding.  But, please tell me what you think. Ciao!

**Chapter One**

            "You're late."

            Draco Malfoy's voice startled me.  But I wouldn't let him know that.  Once upon a time, (if Voldemort had never risen again world) we probably would have dated.  And made a great couple at that.  But that world doesn't exist.

            Yes, he's a Death Eater.  No, he's not all that evil.  He's mean, but that doesn't count.  If he was, he wouldn't be spying on his own father.

            He's been spying since his sixth year and I've been his contact just as long.  Apparently he requested me.  He said there was no way in hell he'd "talk to Potty, Weasel or the Mudblood."  His words exactly.

            So here I am, meeting him during one of our weekly rendezvous in a seedy pub in muggle London.

            I adjusted my hood to cover my bright auburn hair as I sat down across from him. "Sorry, shagging Harry took a little longer than expected," I hissed out.

            The one way I found that could really get his knickers in a twist is to mention me and Harry Potter having sex.  It pissed him off to no end.

            Malfoy frowned and ran a hand through his perfectly slicked back white hair. "Next time save it until after we're done here," he said nastily.

            I sat back and eyed his glass of muggle beer in distaste. "What ever you say, Malfoy.  Now do you have any news?"  
            He stared at his fingertips in boredom and placed a thoughtful look on his face before glancing back at me.

            I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table and sighed. "I don't have all day, Malfoy.  And I don't want one of your friends coming in here and seeing me with you."

            His gray eyes snapped to mine in anger. "They're not my friends, _Weasley_.  And what's so wrong with being seen with me?" he demanded.

            I shrugged nonchalantly.  If only. "Nothing.  Except if they did, they'd know you're just like your girlfriend Blaise.  And the I'd have to save your ass," I explained sweetly, a smug smile on my face.

            He glared at me while playing with his glass "she was never my girlfriend.  We've never even kissed," he mumbled softly.

            "Any news?" I prompted, ignoring his last statement.  I couldn't have any happy thoughts of distraction until Voldemort was gone for good.  

            "Your sister-in-law, Johnson.  They're going after her again tonite."

            I narrowed my eyes. "Do you lot have a spy for yourselves.  How you all always know?"

            Malfoy clenched his fist so tight around the glass, I was sure it would break on the spot. "I'm not one of _them_, Weasley, so _don't_ put me in the same category.  I've told you that before."

            "What, just because you give me some information?  That doesn't change what on your arm, Malfoy.  You're still a Death Eater," I whispered harshly.

            He stood up abruptly and tossed some money on the table. "Then you don't need my help anymore." And he strutted out.

            I don't know what possessed me to follow him, but my feet were making their own way to the door.

            I grabbed his arm and tugged on it. "Look I didn't mean it like that."

            Malfoy whirled around and pushed me roughly against the brick wall.  His gray eyes were piercing as they peered into mine. "Then what exactly _did_ you mean, Weasel.  After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

            I reached out to touch his cheek softly. "I'm sick of them always going after my family.  I trust you more than anyone, Malfoy."

            He titled his head further into my hand and closed his eyes. "Well, you wouldn't think so."

            I sighed inwardly as he covered my hand with one of his.  If _only_ circumstances were completely different.

            "Now what about Angelina?" I prompted after a moment.  I love the coziness, but I have people's lives at stake.

            His eyes opened lazily and smiled. "Is that the only reason you come and see me?  For information?" he teased.

            I smiled back, but didn't answer.

            Malfoy rubbed a hand across my lips and then cheek. "Your brother's going to go get his family.  They have a spy in the Ministry who keeps tabs on them.  That's how they always know.  They won't tell me who it is, though, but I'm trying to find out."

            My lips tingled where his hand touched me. "Is he bringing the book?"

            Malfoy watched my actions intently before smirking at me. "His daughter's had the book all along.  Didn't you know?"

            I shook my head in disbelief.  It's been under our noses all this time. 

            "I guess this is good bye, Weasel.  It's almost all over and done with.  We won't have to meet again. " He moved away from me and headed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

            I frowned as I watched him turn to leave. "So you're going back to them?  To him?"

            "I don't have a choice." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to me.

            "How do you not have a choice?  Everyone always has a choice."

            Malfoy strolled over to me, smiling meanly. "You don't understand, Weasley.  If they know they can't hurt you, they'll do it by hurting some one you love.  If I leave now, if for one second they doubt my motives, they will kill-" he paused for a moment, cutting himself off in surprise. "The person I care about most."

            Oh. "So Blaise?" I suggested, ignoring the loud thumping of my heart.

            His eyes narrowed at me. "Blaise can take care of herself, especially with Potter hanging on her heels.  It's none of your concern who it is."

            "Fine," I replied coldly. "Have fun with Voldemort and all of his cronies." I turned to leave but his hand reached out and grabbed me.

            "Are you saying you care what happens to me, Weasel?" he eyed me carefully, paying close attention to my reaction.

            I've learned in all my years of spying how to bluff well.  In a world of death, it didn't do any good to hope. "I didn't like you in school, Malfoy, why would I start now?"

            His hand moved up my arm slowly and whisper soft.  I shivered involuntarily and I think my goose bumps gave it away.

            "Are you sure about that, Ginny?" he asked quietly, leaning close.  His mouth traced the outline of my ear and I fell back against the wall.

            I could feel my body begin to warm from head to toe.

            "Yes, I'm sure," I answered firmly, hearing my voice crack.

            "I don't think you are." I could hear the smile in his voice as his head dipped and his mouth began to leave a trail of soft kisses on my neck.

            My breath caught in my throat and my mind felt dizzy.  I shuddered at the feel of his warm lips moving their way to my mouth.

            My hands plastered themselves to the wall behind me, while his own made their way up my body.  They slid inside my robe and methodically unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing.

            His met mine and I saw something I wasn't used to associating with Draco Malfoy.  It was passion.  And it was directed towards me.  His lips captured mine greedily and I wasn't allowed to wonder about what I'd seen.

            My hands found their way into his hair.  It was so much softer than it looked, even with all that disgusting goop in it.  I don't know why he uses it.  I threaded my fingers through the shoulder length hair and stopped at the nape of his neck.  He shivered, but never stopped the expert control on my mouth.

            It was then I realised I was completely lost.


	2. What Does That Mean?

Disclaimers: It's really not mine, people.

A/N: Yes, people, yet another Draco/Ginny story.  I really need to get a life.  Does anyone know where I can buy one?  Okay, this is the second story/couple in my "When Darkness . . " series, so if you want the full affect, read my other four stories, too.  But you really don't have to.  And it won't make me cry *sniffles* just kidding.  But, please tell me what you think. Ciao!

Chapter Two 

            My legs shook and my breathing was erratic.  Hands were touching me everywhere and a warm body was pressing my back painfully into the wall.  But I didn't care.  I've never felt better in my life.

            A ball of giggles was welling up inside of my throat at the oddness of the situation.

            Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and spy, was in a dark and damp alleyway, snogging the life out of a Weasley.  Particularly one who'd used the bat boogey hex on him once upon a time.

            His mouth found it's way to my neck.  My eyes sunk back into my head as he began to nibble.  I'd dreamt about this for years.  And I'll say one thing. Reality was _much_ better than the dream.

            His hands were inside my shirt now and roaming over the bare skin he'd exposed.  I hadn't noticed by my hands were inside his own robes, pulling him closer.  We were practically inside of each other's bodies, but it still wasn't close enough.

            He slipped his leg between mine; pressing my further into the wall as his mouth met mine again.

            I ignored every instinct telling me this would end badly, that we couldn't be together.  A little voice in the back of my head that sounded oddly like Ron, kept repeating, "you're going to get yourself in trouble."

            I shoved the thought aside roughly and titled my head to adjust to his height.

            It was a long time before either of us came up for air.  I don't think we wanted it to end.  It meant going back to the way things had to be.

            Draco looked down at me through piercing gray eyes.  His chest was heaving unnaturally fast.  He closed his eyes for a moment.  It made him look . . . vulnerable.  I didn't know Malfoys could.

            I took the time to get my own breathing and thoughts in order.  He just kissed me.  Draco Malfoy just _kissed_ me.  I was still pressed against the wall and it didn't seem as if he'd let me go anytime soon.  I really didn't mind.

            Did this mean anything?  Did he really care about me?  Or was I just a convenient release for him?  And he was saying anything.  Maybe it was a bad kiss for him.

            "So," I finally said, after I couldn't take the silence anymore. "I should probably go.  Before Ron sends out the police to look for me."

            His eyes snapped open and he watched carefully, as if he didn't know just what to say. "Yeah, you should.  We wouldn't want big brother to know you've been kissing me; he answered in a tight voice.  He moved away from me.  He looked over my lack of clothes through concealed eyes before tugging my robes closed.

            "Well, it's been fun, Weasley." He turned and waved a hand in my direction.

            "It's been fun?!" I nearly shouted.  A dozen curses were forming in my mind by the time I reached him. "Do I look easy to you?"

            He turned around, surprised, as if I had the audacity to speak to someone of his class.  He frowned. "I didn't say that."

            My fingernails were digging themselves into my closed fist. "Then what did you mean?  You kiss me, have me clinging almost naked to you.  You push me up against the wall and I'm sure you would have fucked me on in a few moments, and say it's been fun?!"

            He looked shocked. "Do you _want_ to draw attention to yourself?!  Shut up!" he hissed.

            I could have smacked him.  My hand was ready and willing to. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

            "Ginny, you need to go," he told me, not even listening to me.  He was looking very annoyed, and I had the feeling he was trying to control his anger.

            "I will not go!" it took all my willpower not to stomp my feet like a two-year-old. "You can't do things like that, Draco.  It's just not right!"

            He looked fairly amused as he ran a hand through his blond hair.  But the anger was still there. "And you think what you've been doing to me for ten years is?"

            "What?" What did he mean by that?  If his goal was to confuse and distract me, he succeeded. 

            Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to spell it out if you can't figure it out for yourself."

            "I hate you sometimes, did you know that?" I blurted out in my frustration. "You make me feel all these funny little things I don't want to."

            "So sorry," he mocked coldly. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm late for another meeting."

            "With another girl?" I asked as he turned away from me.  A sharp feeling jabbed its way into my stomach at the thought.

            He faced me again, a smug smile on his face. "Jealous, Weasley?"

            I was grateful it was dark as my cheeks reddened. "Why would I care?"

            A flash of teeth and it was a full fledge smile.  It made him look very wolfish.  And dangerous. "No, I'm not.  I have to see you brother before he goes and gets his wife."

            Relief flooded through me, but I wouldn't let it show. "What did you mean, earlier, about what I've been doing to you?" I tried again.

            He leaned down and placed a chaste (but very effective) kiss on my lips. "You're a smart girl, Gin.  You'll figure it out," he said softly.  He straightened up to leave.

            "I'll give you one clue, though," he called over his shoulder as he walked away. "You haven't affected me for ten years because I hate you."

            Well obviously, I thought as I watched him leave.  He was gone before I had a decent comeback.  I put my hand on my chest as I leaned against the wall.  I stood there for a few moments before I remembered I had to get back to the safe house.

~*~

            The house was quiet when I entered, except for the sound of a slamming door somewhere upstairs.  I wondered who had tried to kill who:  Hermione or Ron?

            I headed straight for the library.  I knew _someone_ was bound to be there.  The door was open and I walked right in.

            Hermione was walking back and forth and I was pretty sure she was mumbling to herself.  I wanted to tell her she was acting the Kreatcher, but didn't think she was in the mood to hear my joke.  Ron must have pissed her off again.

            Blaise Zabini was sitting lazily on the couch like a good little Slytherin.  Don't help with anything unless it concerns you.  That's a great motto they have.  She and Draco do make a great couple, I thought bitterly as I watched her.  She was gorgeous.  Beautiful long black hair, amazing purple eyes, and flawless muggle movie star good looks.  What more could a Malfoy want?

            Harry was standing by the table watching Blaise's every move with complete concentration.  I don't think he even noticed me standing there until I spoke up.

            "Is Fred here yet?"

Hermione looked over at me and frowned. "Gin, you all right?"

            I ran a hand through my messy man and looked down.  Oops.  I had managed to button up my shirt with little problems, except Malfoy had ripped one clean off my shirt.  And that gap was now showing everyone in the room my bra.  I smiled nervously at her, trying to come up with a decent excuse in case Hermione wondered what had happened.      

 "Never better.  Why do you ask?"

             "Did Malfoy do something to you?" Harry snapped suddenly.

             "No!  Of course not, Harry!  Why would he?!"  Well, he did, just not what you think, I added silently.

            He shook his head. "You just look a little . . . lost."

            I felt a little guilty for yelling at him when he was so concerned. "Oh, okay." Now for matters at hand. "Is Fred here yet?"

            Hermione frowned. "Not yet.  But he and Angelina should be here soon.  And so should Oliver and Katie."

            "If he ever lets her out of bed," Blaise put in.  Such a surprise she can't say anything nice.  

            I sat down next to Blaise and saw her looking at me through the corner of my eye.  I turned to her and found a knowing smile on her lips.

            "What?" I bit out.

            She sat up with a grace I couldn't possibly possess in my wildest dreams. 

"You have very noticeable love bite on your neck, just there," she told me, pointing.

            My cheeks flushed as I tried to think of a good reply.  "It's nothing, you know," I answered quickly.

            Her smile only got wider. "That nothing certainly has Draco Malfoy written all over it."

            Something territorial welled up in me.  I didn't want anyone else to know about it, much less judge either of us. "We just kissed, Zabini.  Get your mind out of the gutter."

            "I guess Draco finally wised up."

            "What are you on about, Zabini?"

            She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, if you can't figure that out, you're just as stupid as he is."

             I opened my mouth to answer, but Ron came running in.  Oh, great, I thought.  He's gone back to yelling at Hermione in public.  But what came out of his mouth was a surprise.

            "Angelina's here!  Fred was attacked by Death Eaters!"


End file.
